Don and Jess: Not What It Looks Like
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time for things to heat up just a bit between Lindsay and Danny. FA and some DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Time for things to heat up just a bit between Lindsay and Danny. I know I've made it look like there is something going on between Danny and Lindsay before now and I wanted to play it like that because that was the vibe I was getting from the show. So this will start with Don picking Jess up from the precinct and them overhearing a conversation between Danny and Lindsay about the end of the episode. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Still not typing it. Forget it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into the squad room and looked for Jess. She was sitting at her desk with her head down, resting on her arms. She had pulled doubles her past three shifts and it finally caught up with her. He went to go over to her but he stopped in Jarvis' office first. Jarvis looked up when Don knocked on the door frame.

"What's up Flack?" Jarvis asked.

Don walked in and sat in one of the chairs. "How long has she been asleep?"

Jarvis smiled and looked out the window of his office that had a perfect view of Jess and Don's desks.

"For about half and hour." Jarvis said. "I told the others to leave her alone. I know the three doubles in a row she's done have wiped her."

"Thanks Captain." Don said. "She called me when she got off earlier and I tried to get her to go home but she is stubborn. She insisted on staying until I got off."

Jarvis laughed. "Never try and get a woman to do something she doesn't want to. I learned that early on with my wife."

Don laughed as well. "Don't worry sir, I learned that as well." He stood up and looked out at Jess. "I better take her home or she'll have one hell of a kink in her neck later. Night Captain."

Jarvis waved to Don then watched through his window as Don woke Jess.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don kneeled down next to Jess and smiled at her sleeping face. Gently moving her hair out of her face, Don spoke quietly.

"Jess, hun time to go home." he said.

Jess opened her eyes and gave Don a sleepy smile.

"How long have I been asleep?" Jess asked, her voice thick with sleep.

Don ran his hand over her head. "Jarvis said for about half an hour. He told the others to leave you alone, knowing you needed it."

Jess sat up and ran a hand through her hair. "I take it you're off shift."

Don nodded. "Yeah, just got done with the paperwork and everything. Came to take you home."

Don stood up as Jess collected her things. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Don led Jess out of the squad room, giving the captain one last wave as they went. As they walked through the building, they overheard Danny and Lindsay's voices.

"Linds, please you did enough. The rest can wait until morning." Danny said.

They heard Lindsay sigh. "Danny you know I don't like leaving things unfinished."

"Then take the paperwork home with you." Danny said. "Linds you went through a traumatic thing today, please let me take you home."

They heard Lindsay sigh again and knew she had given in.

"Fine Danny. Let's go." she said.

Don looked down at Jess as they heard Danny and Lindsay's footsteps fade.

"Well that was unexpected." he said.

"You're going to have to tell me what happened on your case today." Jess said.

"Later." Don said.

They continued to make their way out of the precinct.

"So much for our bar night after closing a case." Jess said as Don drove them home.

Don smiled. "Hun I am more then ok with missing one bar night if it means you get a full night's sleep."

Jess gave Don a sleepy smile before resting her head back against the head rest. As they drove, Don looked over at Jess and noticed she was falling asleep again. He smiled to himself as he pulled up to their apartment. He would have to call Jason and ask if Mia could stay with him for the night cause Jess was in no shape to go get her and Don had no idea where Jason lived. Getting out of his side of the car, Don walked over to Jess' side and opened the door. He unbuckled her seat belt and carefully lifted her into his arms. Jess woke up just enough to wrap her arms around Don's neck and settle her head on his shoulder before she fell asleep again. Closing the car door with his hip, Don made his way to the building door and was thankful to see his downstairs neighbor coming out. The man held the door open for Don with a smile and offered to open his apartment door too. Thanking the man and handing him his keys, Don led the way upstairs and to the door. Once the man had the door open his placed the keys just inside the door and said goodnight to Don. Don thanked the man again and closed the apartment door with his foot. Making his way down to their bedroom, Don carefully lowered Jess onto the bed and took to the task of undressing her. Once he had her in her night clothes, which consisted of a pair of his boxers and one of his academy shirts, he placed her under the covers then went back out into the living room and went about his routine for the night.

Jess woke up hearing Don move around and found herself changed and in bed. She smiled as she listened to Don move around while fighting to keep her eyes open. She wanted to properly say goodnight to him but her body wouldn't let her. She heard Don come into the room as she lost her fight to stay awake.

Don looked at Jess as he walked back into the room. He listened as her breathing evened out again and figured she must have woken up for a minute. Changing out of his suit into sweats and a clean wife beater, he climbed into bed and wrapped himself around Jess.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"She was crazy to do that." Jess said the next morning when Don informed her about the case.

Don nodded. "Yeah she was but it was because of her we got the guy."

"So that's what Danny meant by a traumatic thing that she went through." Jess said.

"Yeah, she was shaken afterwards. Wouldn't let Danny go." Don said. "I've personally never seen a person move so fast when cover was blown. Danny was out of the van before Stella and I could even register what happened."

Jess smiled. "Like you wouldn't do the same thing if it had been me."

Don laughed. "Jess I wouldn't have let you do it. And when you no doubt over power me, yes I would do the same thing."

Jess smirked at him. "Nice save Flack."

Don shrugged. "You ready for work?"

Jess holstered her gun and clipped her badge on. "Yup let's go."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So the point of this story was to show things between Danny and Lindsay and to show the progression of Don and Jess' relationship. Again as always let me know what you think, flame policy still applies and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
